


Usually Worry

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell frowned and stood by his bedroom window as he worried about his master returning to control others in Smallville.





	Usually Worry

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned and stood by his bedroom window as he worried about his master returning to control others in Smallville. He smiled before he fell asleep and figured he was prepared to protect his new family if Unity returned.

THE END


End file.
